A power conversion device in which an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor or insulated gate semiconductor device: hereinafter, appropriately referred to as “IGBT” or “Si-IGBT”) using Si (silicon) for a semiconductor substrate and a Schottky barrier diode (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as “SiC-SBD”) using SiC (silicon carbide) for a semiconductor substrate are combined is described in PTL 1.
In PTL 1, technology of a converter circuit is disclosed as “[Problem] To provide a converter circuit of a type for improving weakness related to a known converter circuit. [Solution] The converter circuit includes at least one switching device (5 and 6) and a diode arranged to become conductive when the device is turned off and to become biased in a reverse direction when the device is turned on. This diode consists of silicon carbide (refer to Abstract)”.